Report 1393
Report #1393 Skillset: Skill: DeathInEnemyTerritory Org: Illuminati Status: Completed Nov 2015 Furies' Decision: Sol. 4: Reduce death costs to 100k, and scale up from there linearly for each death in enemy territory that occurs within some length of time after the last death. Problem: It's time for the 2 million essence penalty for demi+ (and mortal xp loss, but who cares about them) death in org enemy territory to...die. It's an unfairly harsh penalty that has proven to discourage conflict and PvP for quite a number of years. It has also indirectly led to more random ganks, offpeak (guaranteed wins) raiding, and other unseemly behavior. It's time for a change. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Reduce the cost of deaths in enemy territory to 100k essence/xp. In exchange, increase the death timer for every subsequent death in enemy territory within a given IC day. Start with 30s, then 1 minute, then 2, then 5, then 10, then 20, then 40, and so on. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Reduce the cost of deaths in enemy territory to 100k essence/xp. In exchange, decrease the offender's universal buffs, resists, and vitals for every subsequent death in enemy territory within a given IC day. Start with no reduction, then -1, -2, -5, -10, -50, and so on. The intent is to make the victim way weaker as he/she keeps dying. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Reduce the cost of deaths in enemy territory to 100k essence/xp. In exchange, add in a nexus power that empowers org citizens, giving them +stats, regen, defenses, damage buffs, and so forth. Maybe something like a TF in addition to that. Player Comments: ---on 10/21 @ 06:21 writes: Alternate solutions instead of xp loss are welcome. I'm also down with changing the scale to be either more or less fair depending on comments. ---on 10/21 @ 09:30 writes: Agree with premise, willing to support any of above. I would also like to venture that essence/xp gain from killing a demi/ascendant should correspondingly increase, rather than peaking at Titan and becoming suddenly negligible afterwards. Perhaps a flat value in addition to the current scaling, if demi or up? ---on 10/21 @ 11:49 writes: Supported for solution 1 or 3. ---on 10/21 @ 15:16 writes: Solution 1 seems best at the moment. If I get any other ideas or suggestions, I'll comment later. ---on 10/21 @ 18:57 writes: I'm fine with any of the proposed solutions. Supported. ---on 10/22 @ 03:14 writes: Supported 1 ---on 10/22 @ 13:08 writes: Supported. I prefer Solution 1. ---on 10/22 @ 15:09 writes: Solution 1 ---on 10/26 @ 17:59 writes: Solution 1 Supported. Also support Raeri's comment about exp gain from killing demi/ascendants. ---on 10/26 @ 19:26 writes: If solution 1 is chosen, the death timer should NOT be served via the existing Phoenix cooldown timer, which forces your spirit to linger in the room you died. It is far preferable to me that the 'jail time' be served either in the PRAYing messages, the Havens, or in a holding room type place. ---on 10/27 @ 04:38 writes: I'm fine with revising the death timer to move everyone into a 'I'm dead and will sit here' room, too. This is just the bare minimum ---on 10/31 @ 19:17 writes: I've got no problem with solution 1. However I also think solution 2 is actually a pretty decent take on making it easier to kill someone who just pops right back in over and over. It seems like a neat new style of attrition. To hijack the report with Raeri:As far as changing the essence/xp gain, I think just a flat rate of 250k essence for a kill would be fair. No need to worry about scaling based on their essence total. That's a decent set of bashing in 1 PK, and you can just scale it for non demi in a manner of 10%/5%/2% for <80/80+/Titan respectively. ---on 11/1 @ 06:39 writes: Whatever works to make the game fun and interesting again... solution 1 though death timer is a bit too much after two minutes. I'm inclined to those by half. ---on 11/4 @ 14:39 writes: Support both but prefer solution 1. I agree with Enyalida, would be better if Demis had a reforming process that 'holds' them until they reform in the Havens. Would hate to have to sit in the enemys room for 5+ mins... ---on 11/4 @ 20:54 writes: Solution 1, with a caveat that the timer should cap at 10 minutes. That is already the maximum punishment given to Ascendants who elect to wait out reforming; anything beyond that is unnecessarily cruel. And to be certain, I hope that the scope of this report is limited to organizational enemy territory, and not mob territories (e.g., illithoid prison, kephera hives, etc.). It might also be nice to have a mechanic to offer your own essence to reset the timer penalty - I am thinking of the impact to smob raids. Something significant, maybe 3 million essence or whatever. ---on 11/6 @ 00:08 writes: Solution 1 ---on 11/7 @ 19:12 writes: This report should only be pertinent to org territory. I don't agree that an expensive way to reset the timer should be put in. You should be able to do your task within 5 deaths. Else, learn to vitae. To be honest, I think 5 is too generous, but we can start from there. ---on 11/12 @ 04:54 writes: I personally hate modifiers like solution 1/2, I hate having to wait longer to regenerate, and I hate being less effective when I do. If I had to wait a long time to recover, I'd probably just get up and start playing a different game. I would personally go for something that empowers the defenders as opposed to weakening the attackers. Examples off the top of my head: free ripple/inspire/liveforest after x amount of deaths/enemies in territory. A truefavor/strongfavor to every defender on the plane (like, "He is blessed by Celestia" gives TF perks to Celestians on Celestia) if enemies are around. Those are just personal preferences, solution 1/2 are both better than what we have now, but these changes would probably still not inspire me to raid. ---on 11/13 @ 02:41 writes: I can agree with that. I added in a solution 3 that asks for something that will strengthen defenders and not weaken attackers. More suggestions welcome. ---on 11/14 @ 02:26 writes: Solution 3 looks good to me too, but are we adding Silvanus' suggestion about it only being castable (by everyone in the org, not just security, please, or it'd defeat the purpose) after a few deaths? Maybe 10 deaths? Or is that too high? ---on 11/20 @ 16:04 writes: With the addition of solution 3, either sol 1 or 3 would be fine with me.